1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a swivel hook assembly made of synthetic resin for use on a carrying strap of a bag, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There have been proposed and used various swivel hook assemblies made of metal or synthetic resin for attachment to an end of a carrying strap of a bag such as a shoulder bag. The swivel hook assemblies mainly comprise a connector to be attached to the strap and an openable hook rotatably joined to the connector. The prior devices require an additional retaining member by which the hook and the connector are rotatably coupled together through a swivel connection. The known swivel hook arrangements are constructed of relatively many parts, need to be assembled in an increased number of steps, and hence are costly to manufacture. The swivel hooks of metal are additionally disadvantageous in that they cannot easily be colored to meet user's demands for fashionably colored products, and, for this reason, are not suitable for use on shoulder bags, traveling bags and the like.